Con los ojos cerrados
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: Hermione es engañada por un Slytherin.... Corazon roto, angustia y dolor... ReViEws! One Shot! bxitox Catrina Malfoy


Holas!!! Este es un song fic De la cancion "Con los ojos cerrados" de Gloria Trevi, espero que le s guste.

En realidad aquí Draco Es un maldito con Hermione, pero mejor léanlo...

"Con los ojos cerrados"

-Hermione no estoy en contra de ti, pero... lo que yo creo es que Malfoy no es sincero –dijo Harry aparentando un tono tranquilo

-Harry otra vez con lo mismo!!!- contestó Hermione irritada cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Yo creo que esta vez Harry tiene mucha razon, Hermi!!! Malfoy es mmm... como decirlo, un aprovechado, que solo quiere pasar un buen rato y después les da la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado...- continuo Ron

_Todos quieren que me aleje de él_

_Que es de lo peor _

_Y no me quiere bien..._

- Ya les dije que el no es así, deverían de tratar de conocerlo!!! Y YA DEJENME EN PAZ CON ESO SI!!!! YA ME TIENEN MAREADA!!!!

-Pero Hermi, el solo quiere... Hermi eres muy bonita y el solo quiere aprovecharse de tu inocencia, tu sabes...

-YA DEJENME EN PAZ!!! YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!!! SE LO QUE HAGO!!!- Hermione salió corriendo de la sala común para encontrarse ene el mismo lugar de siempre con él.

Dicen que me envuelve el cerebro 

_Con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo_

Llegó a la sala de Trofeos, como siempre a esa hora. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente para después Draco acercarse a ella para besarla lentamente, bruscamente...

_Debo confesar que cuando él me besa, _

_el mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza_

_Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,_

_Mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento_

Para luego susurrarle cosas bonitas ene el oído diciendo que el siempre la querría y que nunca se separararían

_Y le creo, le creo, le creo..._

_Le creo cuando dice te quiero_

_Le creo que su amor será eterno_

_Le creo que es el hombre mas bueno_

_Le creo que la luna es de queso _

_y si el me diera otro beso, _

_que mas da si me miente yo, le creo_

-Draco, me quieres?- preguntó Hermione con ternura

-Por supuesto...- contestó el sin titubear

-Es que.... mmm...Todos me dicen cosas...

-Cosas? Que cosas?-

-Nada, Nada, olvídalo, quieres?- diciendo esto Hermione lo besó para que no le hiciera mas preguntas

Pero del beso pasó a ser algo más, pasó a ser algo mas excitante, mas prohibido, más intimo...

Con los ojos cerrados yo ire tras de él

Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré

Con los ojos cerrados yo confio en él

Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer

Con los ojos cerrados yo ire tras de él

Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré

Con los ojos cerrados yo confio en él

Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer

Le voy a creer...

-Harry, ya vamonos a dormir, ya va a dar las 3 de la mañana y ella no aparece-

-Si Ron, pero es nuestra amiga.

-Ella misma lo dijo, ya esta muy grandecita para saber lo que hace; ademas nosotros ya cumplimos con la tarea de hacerla reaccionar pero ella bno quizo no es nuestro problema!!! Ya no quedó en nosotros!!!!

-Solo espero que no vaya a cometer una tontería...

-Si la comete ya no quedo en nosotros, pero después va a venir de rogona!!! Y no estoy seguro de perdonarla!!!

-Por una parte tienes razón- se resignó Harry- además ya tengo sueño

-Vamonos a dormir-

-Hermione despierta!!!! Son 9:30!!!!

-He? Que??? 8:30???!!!!- ella se paró rápidamente empujando a Parvati, se dio una ducha lo mas rápidamente que pudo y a las 9:55 ella salió de la sala común con el cabello escurriendo por la espalda

Corría!!!! Corría y no llegaba

Tocó la puerta de la Prof. McGonagall y entró rápidamente buscando su lugar.

Buscó a Harry y Ron con la mirada que estaban sentados hasta el otro lado del aula que ni siquiera la voltearon a ver.

Ella se sentó viendo con melancolía el pizarrón donde la profesora McGonagall escribía por medio de magia las instrucciones de un complicado hechizo

Hermione empezó a escribir, recordando la inolvidable noche anterior con Draco Malfoy...

Sonrió...

Finalizó la mañana rápidamente, era hora del almuerzo y no había visto a Draco en todo el día.

Entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó sola ya que Harry y Ron no le hablaban, empezó a picar de todo un poco.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, volteo rápidamente sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ven con nosotros quieres??- dijo Harry obligándola a ir

Ella los siguió hasta salir de Gran Comedor y luego se detuvo bruscamente al pensar en la actitud de ellos.

-Un momento... No me volveran a hechar otro sermón, verdad???

-Hermione te queremos mostrar que lo que decimos es verdad. No se por que le creiste a ese imbecil, a lo mejor lo amas demasiado y el amor te ciega.

-Pero...!!!

-ENTRA EN RAZON!!!! QUIERES!!!!- contestó Harry bruscamente

-NO HARRY, TU ENTRA EN RAZON!!! YO LO AMO Y EL A MI, ME LA HA DICHO!!!! Y NO VOY A SEPARARME DE EL SOLAMENTE POR QUE USTEDES LO DICEN!!!!

-SABES QUE??? CREE LO QUE QUIERAS!!!! PERO LUEGO NO VENGAS DE ROGONA COMO SIEMPRE!!!!- gritó Harry

-Ha!!! Y si quieres saber donde está el amor de tu vida ve al ala oeste!!!- diciendo esto Ron camino detrás de Harry, quien ya se había adelantado.

Hermione no sabía en que pensar, a quien creerle y casi por instinto corrió hacia el Ala Oeste.

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Algo le decía que llegara lo mas pronto posible mientras ella sabía que no quería llegar, sin embargo no se detuvo en ningún momento...

_Con los ojos cerrados yo iré tras de él_

_Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_

_Con los ojos cerrados yo confió en él_

Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer 

_Con los ojos cerrados yo iré tras de él_

_Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré_

_Con los ojos cerrados yo confió en él_

_Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer_

_Le voy a creer..._

_Con los ojos cerrados..._

_Con los ojos cerrados..._

Dio vuelta en una esquina y por fin lo vió, besando desesperadamente a una chica que Hermione ni siquiera conocía

Ella omitía pequeños gemidos...

Se quedó observando unos segundos como él abrazaba aquella chica y la besaba desesperadamente, como solía hacer con ella.

Respiro lentamente y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, empezó a sollozar silenciosamente, mientras corría por un pasillo oscuro tratando de alejarse de aquello que hace un momento había visto y escuchado.

Se recargó en una pared y se dejó caer aún sollozando con una mano sobre la boca para amortiguar los sollozos...

Se sintió engañada, traicionada, sintió que había perdido su resistencia y su voluntad y habia algo mutilado que talvez era su dignidad...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les pareció???, espero sus reviews!!!!!

E aquí un song fic en una noche de melancolía jeje en realidad estaba triste, ya saben y pues decidí escribir y esto fu8é lo que salió eje

Los quiero y lean los capis de "Te amaré por siempre" "Besos que matan"

Besote

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"A veces vivir duele, pero siempre amara, mata"

Reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Reviews


End file.
